Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Boltor chan1
Summary: *Finished!* The (stunning) conclusion to the Order of the Phoenix! Who's Voldemort killing? And will Harry ever have a chance at love again? R/R PLZ!!!!
1. The Girl who never was

A/N: Takes place, after fourth-year. Hope you'll enjoy! I've started writing again, after the Digimon stories (look up boltortakari and you'll find numerous stories by me!)  
  
Disclaimer: I DUN'T own any of J.K Rowling's characters.  
  
Chapter 1-The girl who never was  
  
On the day of his 15th birthday, Harry Potter sat on the chair in his desk, in the room that used to be Dudley's second bedroom. In his first year, when he recieved the letter, had Mr. Dursley moved Harry from the cupboard underneath the stairs to Dudley's Second Bedroom. In his fourth year, however, had Mr. Dursley only been kind enough to let Harry use his school things to do homework ever since he found out that Sirius Black had been-Harry's godfather.   
The alarm clock stuck 12:00 AM, and the day called his birthday had begun. He was 15, at last. Harry looked out the window to see for any owls, especially Hedwig, his owl, which was given to him as a birthday present from Hagrid. And then, two little shapes began to come into view carrying packages. Harry recognized one of them as his owl, and the other was a brown-tawny colour. They both flew into the window, Hedwig carrying packages of unrecongnizable sizes, and the other with a single, small letter that had the Hogwarts crest on it. Harry took that letter off first, and sent the brown owl on his way. Harry then took the numerous packages off Hedwig's leg and she flew across the room to her cage and drank some water.   
The first package was from Ron, a fairly huge one, which was covered in brown lunchbag-type paper. A card was attached on the top, which was a pretty humerous birthday card. Harry ripped the brown packaging paper off, and found a big model of a broomstick (a Nimbus Two Thousand; Harry's old broom) and a snitch that was supposedly speeding around it.He placed on his bedroom dresser, where his lamp and many little things were placed.   
The second parcel was from Hermione, another one of his best friends which he made through an accident on the first-floor girls bathroom in his first year. It was a book on the greatest games of Quidditch ("Thanks Hermione!" Harry whispered), his favourite sport that was played on brooms. He placed the book in his trunk that held some of his other possesions: his Father's Invisibility Cloak, his Quidditch broom, school books, cloaks, and wizard's money. Harry still had some of his money left over from last year, and he could pick up more from Gringotts, the wizarding bank.  
The letter was obviously from Hogwarts. Harry reminded himself he could read it anytime but not his birthday; he was too over-excited to read it. Continuing on his homework, Harry sat on his chair, reading until he fell asleep.  
~::|::~  
A girl that lived across from Number 4, Privet Drive, was also up. She was sitting in her bed, reading her new acceptance letter from Hogwarts.  
  
Dear Miss Wei,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that your transferrence from Kaitria Institution to Hogwarts has been complete. We are looking forward to working with you. Attatched to this letter is your list of school books that you will be needing for the year, including anything else you are required to have. Have a nice day!  
  
Proffesser McGonagall.  
  
Joey Wei, who was in her fifth-year, had just recently transferred from Canada into Britain. She was excited not only because she was working with the Boy Who Lived, she was also at the most prestigious and famous wizarding school in all of Great Britain!   
Joey was about to put the letter down when she felt another piece of parchment underneath it, not the supplies list she had recieved, but another letter.  
  
Joey Wei,  
  
Please meet Hagrid in Diagon Alley five days after you recieve this letter.  
  
Professer McGonagall.  
  
Three days had already passed since she got her letter, tomorrow would've been the fourth. She decided not to wake up her parents up that night, and stayed silent in the room.  
Joey's father was working in the Ministry of Magic, and was a boss of a muggle company (guess who works there-Mr. Dursley!). Her mother was a stay-at-home mom, both magic-users. They had used magic for the practical things in life, but not when Muggles from her father's company came over.   
Joey laid on her bed in the darkness, and never realized that she fell asleep. 


	2. The Mysterious Girl meets Harry Potter

A/N: Whee! I'm so happy! My second chapter; I'm only jus gettin used to the fanfiction.net controls :p  
  
Chapter 2-The Mysterious Girl finally meets Harry Potter  
  
Two days after his birthday, Mr. Dursley had finally allowed Harry to travel to Diagon Alley with his friends, but on one condition-he had to come home straight away. Now, poor Harry was confused at this statement, since they never allowed him to come home with a curfew. They usually never cared about him. All his life, it was Dudley, Dudley, Dudley.  
Harry had Mr. Weasley come around with his new contraption that he managed to his hands ahold of-a flying motorcycle.  
"Wow, a flying car, and now a flying motocycle, what's next?" As he stepped into the back seat. They whizzed off into the day, but it eventually turned out that the motocycle was faster that the car. They arrived at the burrow in no time at all.  
"Welcome back to the Burrow, Harry! Isn't it wonderful to be back here at our humble abode?" explained Mr. Weasley. When Harry entered, it seemed that Ron and Hermione were already waiting for him, talking.  
"Harry!" shouted Hermione. Harry hugged both of them; he wondered about last year, when Hermione planted the peck on his cheek at the train station.  
"Anything bad happening at the muggle's place, Harry?" asked Fred Weasley, one of Ron's older brothers. "'Cause if your big blob of a cousin of yours is causing you trouble, we can always plant one of these." Fred winked at Harry. He remembered when Fred "accidentally" dropped a bunch of his candies which caused Dudley to have a very long tongue. Ron snorted.  
"No, nothing at all, but a new family had just moved in across from us. The new family only has a single child. A girl. Uncle Vernon brought me over to meet them, and for some reason, the parents of the girl seemed to really know me well." explained Harry.  
"Maybe the're supporters of You-Know-Who!" shouted George Weasley, who was the twin of Fred.  
"I think not! They must be coming to Britain so that the girl can study magic here. Is she a first-year?" asked Hermione eagerly. She was hoping that she wasn't a first-year, someone that was her age so she could at least have someone to talk to other than Ron and Harry.  
"She doesn't look like a first-year. More like our age." Harry seemed to pop up at Hermione's question. In his mind, she was pretty, attractive, more like a super-model than a witch. But he still had feelings for Cho Chang, Cedric's former girlfriend. He hoped to see more of her, since there was that dinner that Uncle Vernon had been invited to at his house.  
Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs of the Burrow with the youngest Weasley, Ginny. When Ginny saw Harry, she blushed like mad everytime she saw him, even through the trip to Diagon Alley.   
  
They all finally reached the Leaky Cauldron, a wizard's access to Diagon Alley. Mr. Weasley tapped the third brick from the left, and the bricks rearranged themselves into what seemed like-Diagon Alley.  
Many witches and wizards gathered around different shops and attractions. Harry missed the place; it had been like home to him during his third-year when he accidentally blew up his Aunt Marge and ran away. They were about to enter Flourish and Blotts when Hagrid appeared.  
"'Ey! Harry!" Hagrid shouted, dragging along what seemed to be a new student.  
"Hagrid! What are you doing here?" asked Harry. Somehow, somewhere, Harry recognized the girl that had been with Hagrid.  
"Well, showin' this new fifth-year 'round. She jus' transferred from Canada, didn't yeh?"   
"Yes. I'm Joey Wei. Pleased to meet you." Joey held out her hand.  
"Harry Potter. I think I live across from you, if I'm not mistaken." Harry shook Joey's hand.  
"Yeah. That's where I recognize you from!" she exclaimed.  
"Oh yes, this is Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley." Harry pointed the two out.  
"Pleasure." They all shook hands, and got acuainted.  
"Well, I think I'd better be off. Harry can teke good care o' yeh, won't he?" Hagrid asked. Harry blushed a little at this comment.  
"Yeah, we can. Don't worry about it, Hagrid, we will!" shouted Hermione. "Bye for now!"  
"So, where were you headed? Flourish and Blotts?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ron looked at this new girl. Hermione thought Joey would make a good study partner. The three took them around Diagon Alley. During their tour, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas walked up to them.  
"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione. Whoo, who's this pretty lady?" asked Dean, curious to find out who she was.  
"Dean, Seamus, this is Joey Wei. New fifth-year at Hogwarts." said Harry.  
"Hi." piped Joey.  
"What, no accent? Must come from North America!" exclaimed Seamus. "I'm half 'n half." While Seamus muttered his story, Harry decided to go off into Flourish and Blotts. While Hermione and Ron went off to find their books, Harry stayed with Joey.  
"Do you need help finding any of your books?" Asked Harry. He really seemed to be entranced by her looks. She was more beautiful than Cho Chang, but he somehow found himself stuck between the two.   
"No, it's ok, thanks." Harry gestured her with a nod of reassurance and walked away.  
~::|::~  
Harry came back that night, tired and not wanting to go the dinner Mr. Dursley had planned for them. But they had insisted he come, anyway. 


	3. The Road to Hogwarts

A/N: Well, here's a third chapter. I'm trying to rush a little here.  
  
  
Chapter 3-The Road to Hogwarts  
  
Mr. Dursley was in such a great mood that he even offered to take Harry to King Cross's Station, where he would meed Hermione, Ron and (hopefully) Joey. Even Mrs. Dursley and Dudley were confused at this comment, but he insisted anyway. Mrs. Dursley was also in a great mood, and managed to hug Harry and sent him off on his way.  
It took a long time before they arrived at the train station, however, and Harry saw Ron and Hermione, but no Joey. He wondered where she could be.   
"Bye Uncle Vernon." The car sped off, on its way home. Harry walked toward the group of red-haired children, with the exception of Hermione.  
"Mornin' Harry." Ron yawned. He had obviously gotten up very early in the morning.  
"Morning Ron, Hermione." Hermione seemed to be in one of her mood swings, since she was not talking to either Harry or Ron.   
"What's wrong with Hermione today?" asked Harry, curious about the mood. Ron was silent. That had meant that they had a fight or something like it.  
Hermione and Ron casually went through the barrier first, then Harry and the twins. When they crossed the barrier, Harry felt he like he was in his second home again. He walked along, put his bags away, and went on the train to join his friends.   
Harry searched each of the compartments for his friends and finally found them, but this time with Joey.  
"Hey Harry! Look who we ran into!" Ron pointed to Joey.  
"Wha-Oh, Joey! How come I didn't see you leave the house! I was worried you were going to miss the train or something like that?" exclaimed Harry. He was really surprised that Joey had managed to make it on the train, unlike his second-year when the barrier was locked and he and Ron had to take the flying car that the Weasley's possesed.  
"Well, I got off to an early start!" Joey winked at Harry.  
"So how did you like your birthday gifts?" asked Hermione. Joey had decided she was going to be quiet for most of the time, listening to them talk and chatter. Until Draco Malfoy entered.  
"Well, well, well. I hear we have a new student in our school. Hanging with the mudblood and the muggle-lovers." said Draco cooly.  
"What?" Joey was surprised at the news she had just heard. "Why, it's the infamous Draco Malfoy. Slytherin, aren't you? How typical of the Malfoy family." Now Joey had set off the bomb. No one had ever heard anyone talk to Malfoy like that. Even though Malfoy was mad, he left the compartment.  
"Now, where were we?" Joey said, leaving the three in a confusing look.  
~::|::~  
"Firs' years, over here! Firs' Years!" Hagrid shouted. It was nice to be coming back to Hogwarts after a long summer vacation. Harry was looking foward to Quidditch practice, Hermione was especially keen on the library, and Ron just wanted to be lazy and eat.  
They went to the castle from Hogsmeade, up the grand stairs that lead to the grand Hall. They seated themselves, but Professer McGonagall had come to pull Joey so that she could be sorted into a proper house.   
"What house do you think she'll be sorted into?" asked Hermione.  
"Let's hope it's not Slytherin." replied Ron.  
When she came back, it seems that she had been sorted into Gryffindor, which was a pleasant surprise to Harry. They watched all the new first-years being sorted into their houses, and Albus Dumbledore made another speech. The feast had finally begun, and it would look like it could never stop. The Gryffindor house ghost, Sir Nicholas, had dropped in for a visit.  
"Hey, it's Sir Nick! Have you been accepted into the Headless Treasure Hunt or whatever it's called?" asked Ron.  
"No, no, once again. It's a bit of a dissapointment." Nick said. He turned his head to Joey. "And who's this new Gryffindor?"  
"My name's Joey Wei, sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." Joey had a confident smile on her face.  
"Well, I hope you enjoy it here at Hogwarts! It's certainly a pleasurable school!" Sir Nick left the table.  
After the feast, the new Prefects lead the Gryffindors up to the portrait of the Fat Lady (the new password is "Hogginbots"), and found that their things had already been taken up to their dorms. Harry wished his friends good night and headed up to bed.  
~::|::~  
Harry woke up that morning sore and painful all over, since Peeves the Poltergeist kept blowing in his ear once again.   
"I'm beginning to think that Peeves is a big strange..." Harry mumbled. He got up and got changed, then headed down to common room, already finding that his friends were already there. Ron and Hermione had patched themselves up, but this time, they were being really friendly to each other. REALLY friendly.  
"Mornin' Harry, ready to go down to breakfast?" asked Ron.  
"Yeah, I'm all set." Harry said confidently. "Where's Joey?"  
"Boy, you seem to be worried about Joey all of a sudden. What's happened to Cho Chang?" joked Ron. Harry turned a bright red at the sound of the sentence.  
"The girl from Ravenclaw? Harry, you know you shouldn't be messing around with a seventh-year!" scolded Hermione. They ended up going down to the great hall together without Joey anyways. But they already found her downstairs, eating and reading the Daily Prophet.   
"How's it going? Can't wait for Divination!" said Joey. She was prepped up with energy. They all took a seat around her, Harry sitting next to her and Ron and Hermione sitting across from them.  
Something's awfully strange going on with Ron and Hermione, thought Harry. He never thought that Ron and Hermione would be so close together. He wondered what they really did during the summer, when Hermione had told him that she spent the summer at the Burrow.  
"Here, new fifth-year timetables." said George, as he passed them down to Harry and the others.  
"Oh, shit("Ron!" Hermione nudged him in the ribs.)" Ron cursed. They had divination first, which was not surprising.  
It's going to be another year, thought Harry. 


	4. Snape's Appraisal

A/N: Tee hee hee...I manage to get four chapters up! what a big accomplishment! *sarcasticness*  
  
Chapter 4-Snape's Appraisal  
  
They raced down the halls, the three of them, just to get to Divination on time.   
"How big IS this school?!" Asked Joey, huffing and puffing. When they finally got to the Divination tower, they had found a clump of students around where the entrance was supposed to be. If you got a closer look at it, the ladder had actually dissapeared. The entrance was sealed, and no one could get up.  
"Hey, Dean, what's happened?" asked Ron. They were all very curious.  
"Hey, Good Morning to you too! And Joey! Well, it seems that the ladder dissapeared from here somehow." explained Dean.  
"Actually, Professer Trelawney is having a private chat with Professer McGonagall. She doesn't want us to hear it." said Parvarti Patil, another fifth-year Gryffindor. "Is this the famous Joey Wei that transferred from Canada? Parvarti Patil. My twin sister's in Ravenclaw."  
"Hi." The sealed door to the entrance shot open, and a ladder dropped down. Professor McGonagall climbed down from the ladder. "Carry on to your class, I apologize for the inconveniece." They all shuffled up the ladder.  
Joey had never seen anything like it. It was bigger than the Divination room in her school. It was nothing she had ever seen in the world, more or less. It was filled with dozens of teapots, and crystal balls, everything a divinationist could ever need.  
"Impressed, aren't you?" asked Professor Trelawney. "You must be the new student, aren't you? Joey Wei, if am I correct? (Joey nodded her head at this) Well, I sense a powerful aura in you. You must be really talented."  
"Well, Divination was the speciality at my school." Joey blushed a little, although you couldn't really see it in the darkness.  
"Now, all of you sit down. We'll be doing a more advanced lesson on tea-leaves. Just to get you ready for your O.W.L's. You'll need it." announced Professor Trelawney. Harry looked at Ron, who seemed a little depressed. When Harry heard the words "tea-leaves", he knew what was going to happen. Just like Professor Trelawney had done every year, she told the class that someone was going to leave them forever. In his third-year, when they had an introduction to tea-leaves, Harry had gotten the grim, which meant the sign for death.   
"Now, I want all of you to read the section on advanced tea-leaves reading, grab a partner, a cup, and some tea. Then do what you normally do when reading tea leaves." said Professor Trelawney, pointing to the cup shelves in case no one knew where they were. As all of the class got up to fetch their cups, Harry trotted down to Joey, but Dean got there before him.  
"Hey, you wanna be partners, since you're such an expert divinationer?" asked Dean. Major flirter, Harry thought. You only asked her because you like her.   
"Oh yeah, sure, would you mind getting a cup for me?" she asked plainfully. It seemed Harry ended up with Ron, just when he wanted to get to know Joey.  
"Hey, Harry, here are the cups...what's wrong?" Ron thought Harry was not in the right mood to be happy right now. Everytime Harry looked at Joey and Dean, he had the sudden urge to kick Ron in the ass.  
~::|::~  
Divination was not a good lesson. Professor Trelawney could not stop looking into Harry's cup, just in case he had the Grim once again, so she could moan and complain. In fact, Harry wasn't in a good mood at all. He wouldn't stop staring at Joey and Dean walking down to the Potions dungeon together, and he really didn't want to talk to Ron at all. Once they met Hermione down there, he wouldn't be happy-at all. What made it worse, was that Potions was with Professor Snape, the man who made everything miserable to everyone-except the Slytherins. Once they entered the Dungeon, however, Joey separated with Dean, who went to sit next to Seamus, and she went to sit next to Hermione. Hermione just happened to sit two seats away from Harry, so Harry got to sit next to Joey, which brought his hopes up.  
"Good Morning class, (Snape spotted Joey) My my my, are you the new Gryiffindor?" grumbled Snape, although everyone could hear him.Snape was glaring at Harry, Joey, and the others. "With Mr. Potter are you? Becareful when you sit next to Miss Granger, she may whisper answers into your ear." Harry recalled the time in third-year when Neville got help from Hermione and was taken ten points off.  
"Now then, today you will learn how to make the Excrupsysium Potion, which will shrink animals so that they can fit into one of these little glass jars. Grab a partner, it will take two of you to make this potion. Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, I will NOT have you put together, what so ever!" Hermione ended up going with Ron (to Harry's surprise), and Harry with Joey, which made him happy, since Dean was about to ask her, once again. Hermione and Ron were getting along pretty fine, not arguing or anything, and Joey seemed to be a great potions maker, and they talked casually to each other, although whenever Joey looked up at Harry, he started blushing furiously. They had exactly one hour to make this potion, and when that hour was up, Snape shouted for them to bring their potions to the front.  
"Now, why don't we try testing Miss Wei's potion first? I'll see if Miss Granger had whispered instructions in her ear." said Snape, in not such a fine way. "MR. LONGBOTTM! YOUR TOAD, PLEASE!" Neville jumped and gulped at the same time, and handed Professor Snape Trevor the toad. Professor Snape dropped a few drops of the potion on the toad, and it shrunk so it could fit the glass jar. He then took out a glass tube, and dropped a few drops on it, and it regrew back to its original size.  
"So, your potion actually works, hmm? And without the help of Miss Granger? I'm surprised someone from Gryffindor could actually make a potion without the help of Miss Granger." he said cooly.  
"Well, I heard you are one of the best potions maker in the world. I've heard from my father about how you made the strongest truth serum so that Mr. Crouch could spill all his secrets to you." said Joey in a grin. She looked really determined to make Snape's good side, but Harry wondered if Snape even had a good side.  
"Ah. I see. Your father speaks good of me. Ministry of Magic, I supposed? (Joey nodded again). Well, I shall award ten points to Gryffindor for their compliments to me." They all watched as Snape formed a slight curl from his face."Now, off you be!" They all packed their supplies and quills and the many numerous things, and headed off. When they exited, Harry and the others, including Joey, were surrounded by Gryffindors.  
"Wow, how did you do-"  
"Man, you got on-"  
"I can't believe he-" And they went on and on. In front of them, however, was Malfoy and his gang, Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Well, well, well. Joey Wei, getting ten points for Gryffindor. And hanging out with the Mudblood and the Muggle-lovers. You're just like them, you should've sided with us! Then you would've seen what true power can give you!" said Malfoy, grinning sneerly.  
"Hey, at least I'm a brat that I have to go around the school, persuading people that you're so cool." Joey smiled. The Gryffindors howled with laughter, and Draco went off.  
==================================  
  
A/N: Sorry, this was really long, but I enjoyed writing this scene. You'll see more as Dean and Joey's relationship heat up, Harry and Cho, and the all amazing RON AND HERMIONE! Yes, that's right. R/R, plz! I'll enjoy it, and I'll keep makin' 'em, even if you dun review. ^_^ 


	5. The Library Date

A/N: I'm writing it anyways, to see what happens. I expect alot of things happening in this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as Chpt. 1. Well, except for Joey. I own her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5-The Library Date  
  
At breakfast the next day, Harry and the others were situated at the same place, except Dean and Joey were talking up a storm, which made Harry jealous. Then he spotted Cho Chang, a sixth-year, at the Ravenclaw table. Joey also managed to spot this.  
"Hey, Hermione, who's that girl at the Ravenclaw table?" Joey asked.  
"Oh, her? That's Cho Chang. Seeker for the Ravenclaw team. Sixth-year, pretty short." Hermione replied. She didn't bother with going into details, as it would get too boring. Then they all heard a sound.  
"Oh, goody! Owl Post!" squealed Lavender Brown, Parvati's best friend. They giggled, and in a pretty short time owls were flying in, dropping presents and other miscellaneous things. Joey looked up for her owl, Harry for his, and Ron for Pig. They finally came in, swooping down. Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, got so excited it didn't know who its owner was.  
"MARCELLO!" Joey shouted. Everyone at Gryffindor table got totally surprised and had shock faces on them. The bird called Marcello had also gotten excited, and finally managed to find its rightful owner. "You're not here to show off, that's for sure." Joey took the numerous letters of the bird, and it headed off. Harry peered at the letters Joey had gotten. Before he gotten a glimpse at Cho looking at him, blushing furiously. When he got a very brilliant idea.  
"Hey, Joey, do you want to study with me in the library? I mean, after lessons, that is?" asked Harry, hoping she would say yes.  
"Oh, yeah, sure." said Joey, without looking up at the letter she had gotten from one of her former friends. Dean had tapped her from the shoulder, but that didn't seem to wake her.  
~::|::~  
After lessons, Harry walked out of Charms, after watching another of Dean and Joey's talkative conversations. Before he touched the stairs, however, he was sidetracked by a giggling group of numerous seventh-years, all of which Harry absoulutely didn't know. They gathered around him and talked to him, and kept giggling and talking. What Harry didn't know, was that Joey had spotted him and the group walking out of the main stairway. Joey kept walking, looking foward, with a hurt look on her face.  
An hour later, Harry starting heading up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, as Ron and Hermione passed him.  
"Hey, Harry, where were you?" asked Hermione.  
"Yeah, we tried looking for you everywhere. Joey looked pretty mad that you stood her up." added Ron. Then it all came to him.  
"Oh no! The library! I totally forgot all about it! Where is she, is she still there?" Harry started to panic. After he just gotten a date in the library with the new girl, he totally blew it by talking to a bunch of seventh-years he didn't know! Oh, what was he going to do?  
"Nope. After we talked to her, she decided to leave and head on down to the common room." explained Ron. This had made Harry's day. He had just stood up the girl that probably idoled him like everyone else!  
"Aw, Shit!" Harry slapped his head and started running up the stairs to the Fat Lady's portrait. "Florsdebours!" The portrait opened up. Amazingly, he found Joey sitting in the common room, alone. She had chose to ignore Harry, rather than run upstairs and cry. Before he knew it, he was surrounded by the Gryffindor's Quidditch team.  
"Hey, Harry! We need a new captian-and a new keeper!" shouted Alicia Spinnet.  
"Yes, that's what we need. And I vote for you to be the new captain!" said Fred Weasley.  
"Hold it, HOLD IT! We'll solve the new keeper problem first-I'll go look around. I'll tell you when we have a sufficient keeper." said Harry. He calmly walked over to Joey, and sat at the seat in front of her. "Hey, Joey, did you ever play Quidditch?"  
"What? Oh, I played on my school team." Joey propped the book in her face once again. Harry pulled it down. "What position did you play?" It seemed that Harry had put pressure on Joey now, since she couldn't lie. "Keeper. Why do you want to know?"  
"Listen. We need you to play for our house's Quidditch team. We don't have a keeper-nor a captain. We do need you." Harry sounded determined to convice Joey to play for Gryffindor. After all, they did need a keeper; and Joey seemed to be the right person. Joey thought for a moment.  
"Okay. But only because it's for Gryffindor's sake. And I really need to play, or else I'll have withdrawal!" Joey said gleefully. She seemed to have apologized to him; Harry made a small "Yes!" in celebration of finding a new keeper, even though it was only September (Quidditch season starts in October), he was happy at the fact that they managed to find a new keeper. Harry started hugging everyone he saw, including the seventh-year who all started to push him away. 


	6. The Defence Against the Dark Arts Teache...

A/N: Wow, I'm already there! I'm still writing the stories, even though you won't review them. :p I hope you do enjoy them, it'll get more exciting!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as Chpt. 5  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 6-The Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher Again  
  
When they woke up the next morning, they all headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They were anxious to find out who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts was, and many different rumours had spread around. Pavarti Patil said it Gilderoy Lockhart was going to teach again, but in second-year, after he used Ron's wand to perform a Memory Charm on him, he completely forgot who he was, and was never seen in the wizarding world again. Lavender Brown said Professor Lupin was coming back. Harry had really no clue who was going to be their teacher, but he had hoped it wasn't someone who looked at his scar all the time. Harry really didn't want to talk about the new Defence teacher, so he decided to talk to Joey instead.  
"I really hope they have some exciting things for the fifth-years, you know?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I know. I heard you guys had the Yule Ball last year. You got stuck with little Pavarti, didn't you? Oh, I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade; I heard it's really exciting." Joey really had alot to talk about, and it seemed that she had forgiven Harry for the little incident yesterday.  
"Yeah, that was really fun. McGonagall says she's had a special event planned, something that hasn't been held for over 25 years."  
"Oh really? Well, I gotta look out for that one then." When they had done breakfast, they went up to get their things for the Defence Against the Dark Arts class, then headed off. It seemed, everywhere they went, Joey was surrounded by the whole of Gryffindor house, and Ron and Hermione didn't help. They always talked off in their little own conversations, leaving Harry stuck between the crowd of idols. By the time they reached the classroom, the slowed slid away, one by one, until it left the two of them alone, Ron and Hermione following behind them. The only people that remained were the Gryffindor fifth-years, who also had Defense with them (Duh!). When they entered the classroom, they found not a new teacher that they hadn't known, but Mad-Eye Moody.   
"Welcome, our fifth-years. And Harry Potter. Well, sit down now, we don't want to waste time." The students got settled and let Professor Moody keep talking. "Today, as our first class, we will introduce you to-beginner auror spells. You'll need these, if you're settling on a career as an auror, which, hopefully, will be some of you. Now, I'll have you take notes down. Remember, you'll need to get yourself prepared for the O.W.L's at the end of the year." Professor Moody spent half an hour talking about basic auror spells and charms, which made half of the class fall asleep. He also told them about the basic dark spells, spells that most evil wizards, like Voldemort (Ron flinched at the name) would use. "Now, for homework, reading the first chapter about reflective spells-spells that will most likey reflect the black magic back. Next lesson, we will be talking about defending yourselves with very basic charms!" The bell rang, and the students got out.   
"I can't wait for Care of Magical Creatures! I hope Hagrid's got some new-" Hermione elbowed Ron in the stomach, which made him flinch. "Don't get your hopes up high, Ron, he'll probably bring out some foul creature that explodes by itself."  
"He did bring those Nifflers last year. They were fun, Hermione, too bad you missed it." reminded Harry. It was pretty normal for Hermione and Ron to be fighting and arguing all the time, most of them had gotten used to it.   
At the field, Hagrid seemed to be waiting for them, with a few boxes or so of "things" inside of them. Most of the students hoped they weren't Blast-Ended Skrewts. In fact, they were surprised to see somewhat of a change.  
"'Ello, 'ello, come 'round, come 'round 'ere. Now, today's lesson will be 'n...Goosecows!" Hagrid pointed to the Goosecows over by the crates. The Goosecows didn't look like Gooses or Cows at all. In fact, they were almost like Unicorns, in a different way.  
"Mainly used fer transpertain', these 'ittle ones 're. Goosecows 're rare, you'll never be able to find 'em in yer common woods, no. They're breeded at a special place in London, 'n the're sorta similer to Unicorns, the Coosecows are. Durin' the next few classes, yer gonna have to take a Goosecow, and teach it some tricks. It ain't easy, I'll be tellin' yer that. So I'm allowin' yer to have a partner for this 'ere project. By two weeks, yer mus' be able ta show me five tricks, simple 'n consistent. The Goosecow also has ta fly from a certain spot to another. But a warnin' to yer all: be gentle wit' the Goosecows; they don't enjoy yellin's at.This lesson will only be a plannin' stage, enjoy!" After Hagrid's long explanation, Joey and Harry immediately went for each other. Ron was with Hermione, they didn't argue much, and poor Dean had to go with Seamus.   
"Okay, why don't we teach it...oh, I've got it! We should throw something at it, then it would jump and do a backflip or something like that." Harry said. He couldn't think, because Draco and his lackies were teasing him.  
"Oh my, look at Potter and his girlfriend! Are you doing all the thinking, Potter? Or is your girlfriend too stupid to even think?" Draco began to laugh horribly.   
"Shut up Malfoy. Or else..." Harry said.  
"Ooo, shut up? Are you sticking up for your girlfriend?" Draco said in a little girl's voice.  
"She's not my girlfriend!"  
"Now, now there, boys, let's all get back ter work, there we go." Hagrid had to calm Harry down a little bit, and then allowed him to start working again.  
"You didn't have to stick up for me, you know." Joey was pretty annoyed at the fact, that, Harry was acting a bit over-protective. Harry went silent.   
For the next hour or so, they worked on what tricks that were going to teach their Goosecows. After that, they stuck a badge that each said their names, and Hagrid dismissed them. That was the last of Joey he ever saw that day, after having to put up with Dean yaking to her all through Potions. Snape took away ten points for that. 


	7. Quidditch with Slytherin

A/N: YAY! It's Halloween time, finally! I promise, romance, romance, and romance! ^_^!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as Chpt. 5  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 7-Quidditch with Slytherin  
  
October had come so fast, along with the new schedule Harry had made up, as temporary captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team. The first practice was on Wednesday, but Joey didn't have any Gryffindor Quidditch robes so they had to conjure up some. Harry agreed on a team meet before they headed out to the pitch.  
"Now, I've arranged a new schedule. We have to win the Quidditch cup for the second year in a row, since you guys are all seventh-years. This is your last year at Hogwarts; we have to make this a special event for you guys. Now, I'd like you meet our new keeper, Joey!"  
"Hi!" They all said simutaneosly. Joey was about the same size as Angelina, who was taller than Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. Fred and George Weasley were the tallest of all the team players.   
"Wow, that's a great broom you got there. It's not a make I've seen before, what is it?" Curiousity got the best of her, Katie Bell couldn't wait to ask, staring at the shiny broom Joey had.  
"It's an old Silver Arrow, Dad says the're really rare to find nowadays. It's like the Firebolt, so I've heard." Joey looked at the handle of the Silver Arrow, which was shiny and looked almost new.  
"Oh yeah, I remember in fifth-year when Harry first got his Firebolt; Madam Hooch couldn't stop talking about the old Silver Arrows. Nice broom you got there." George Weasley pretended to relieve his 'days of yore'. It was true, Madam Hooch had once mentioned the Silver Arrows in his third-year, which the Nimbus 2000 had gotten smashed up in the Whomping Willow. It took Professor McGonagall at least five days before Harry could have the Firebolt back.  
"So, can we get on with our practice now? I want to try out our new Keeper!" said Fred eagerly. Joey grinned, which probably meant she was ready.  
The Quidditch practice was spectacular; Joey had managed to keep every single Quaffle out of their hoops, including the Bludgers that Fred and George ocasionally sent on the way, and Harry caught the snitch within seven minutes almost every time. With this new strategy, everyone on the Gryffindor Quidditch team thought they would be unbeatable this way.  
"Wow, great practice you guys. Now, the big question: who will be our new captain?" asked Harry. He wanted to get this over with. They all looked at each other.  
"Harry, you know the obvious choice. It's you." said Katie. Everyone nodded their heads, even Joey. They'd all seen his remarkable ability that helped them win almost every game and even win the Quidditch House Cup, which they hoped to have posses for another year.   
"What? What do you mean me? But I'm too young!" Harry protested; he really didn't want to be the Quidditch Captain, which would put more pressure on him, all the homework, studying for O.W.L's this year, scheduling the new Quidditch practice sessions. "Angelina, you're the best Chaser I've ever seen. Maybe you should be Quidditch captain."  
"Harry, you know you can't pass up a chance like this one. Even if I did become Quidditch captain, it would only be for one year. And you've got the talent, I know you can do well!" said Angelina. A hand dropped on Harry's shoulder. Behind him was Joey.  
"I know I haven't known you as long as all of them have, but I'm sure you have the courage to manage this team on your own, you know that. I could never do as much as you would've done." said Joey, a encouraging smile on her face. Harry finally gave in; a new captain was about to be born.  
"Okay. I guess you guys have persuaded me. I'll do it." Harry finally said, after a long silence. The Gryffindor team broke the quietness inside with their big cheers and screams, 'SHUT UP!' everyone said.  
~::|::~  
The month of October came and went. Before you knew it, it was Hallowe'en, the month of pumpkins, costumes, and scary spells. Malfoy and his gang had done their best to pull the biggest pranks on Harry and the others, including making Ron step on a pack of Fred and George's Squeezing-Start Fireworks, which blew up in his face. It also seemed that Joey was part of their gang now; where ever Harry and Joey talked, Ron would start getting jealous and moody all day long. This type of mood had recently just showed up; Hermione was the only one to notice it.   
Harry and Hermione were walking down the hallways one day; Joey was in the library with Pavarti and Lavender; Ron was following them (Harry and Hermione) close by. Ron had a little susipicion about this 'walk' in the halls. Ron was following their every move, being careful not to be seen. All he could see so far was laughing, talking, and more talking. This is getting really boring, thought Ron. He couldn't bear to see them together, Harry and Hermione, talking and studying, doing whatever together.  
Ron Weasley, do not get thoughts in your head. he thought. After all, it was obvious that Ronald Weasley, the last boy of the Weasley family, had a huge crush on Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor smartie. He was waiting, as they stopped, for a glimpse of what would happen next. If he was waiting, peering out every few moments or so, until a sudden move happened; Hermione planted a kiss on Harry, pulled away, and then a moment of silence. Harry muttered a few words, then Hermione took off, crying. Ron felt anger rising, a passion which had come with him ever since the first day of school.   
Bastard, Ron thought, clenching his fist. He set off to the common room, to stop Harry in his tracks.  
  
Harry continued walking, to the common room. It had all come so quickly: Hermione and the kiss, the words he said, he couldn't control his feelings-or his thoughts.   
"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I can't accept it." She ran off, howling and bawling. He stood there, as though he felt he was being watched. If Ron ever found out that he rejected Hermione, he would never hear the last of it-from Ron or his brothers, or even Ginny! They would all hate him, but he had hoped that Joey wouldn't. The only person that had the right to hate him was Hermione, the Gryffindor genius.   
As Harry walked along the corridor (looking at his feet), he looked up, and saw Ron. And what he saw instead of a cheerful, happy Ron was a burning-with-rage Ron, his ears as red as his hair.   
"H-hi, Ron. What's up?" stuttered Harry, hoping he wouldn't get in trouble with his best friend, who had a huge crush on Hermione.  
"You know what's up. You know I like her, Harry, you know! Why did you have to break her heart, now, at this time? She's just like Ginny and the rest of the girls at Hogwarts-all obsessed with you." said Ron.   
"What? But she-" Harry cut in quickly, as he knew he wouldn't have a single word in whenever Ron was mad.  
"I know what happened, Harry, I followed you two. I mean, you have everything-the girls, a great wand, you're rich, heck, you've also managed to get yourself the hottest looking girl in Gryffindor, but that's not the point. Harry, you've got everything! Even from the first year, I've always envied you: I've always had to compete with my brothers, especially Percy, Bill, and Charlie. My family can't afford fancy dress robes like you, they don't have enough money. Harry, you've always been in the spotlight. Always you." explained Ron, a squeak in his voice every now and then. Harry could see that he was determined to make his point.  
"Well, then, why could've you said this earlier? Before I got into the Triwizard Tournament, before all of this started?" shouted Harry. Luckily no one passed by this corridor at daylight, or else they would've been stopped at that spot.  
"I don't know! I guess...everytime I saw you, I froze up. I couldn't say it." said Ron.  
"So, if you can't accept the fact that I get all the publicity, then maybe we shouldn't be friends!" shouted Harry.  
"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't!" Ron said. They both sneered at each other, before they walked off. A second later, they ran back at each other, both determined to wreck the image of each other's faces before Joey walked in on them. She ran to break up the fight.  
"Hey! Oi! What the hell do you two think you're doing! Are you crazy? Especially in the corridors! You could've gotten detention, even worse, get expelled!" she scolded.  
"You're beginning to sound alot like Hermione, you realize that?" Harry said, wiping blood from his lip.  
"You're also beginning to sound like Percy." said Ron, wiping blood from his forehead. Ron and Harry sneered at each other, then both headed off to the common room, in different directions. Joey headed off in the direction that Harry went. Both boys were friends no longer; they despised each other just like they despised Malfoy. 


	8. Slytherin VS Gryffindor

A/N: OMG! Ok, Harry and Ron have just broken off their friendship, Hermione's feelings get in the way of Harry's, but Joey hasn't even become a main character-yet ;)  
  
Disclaimer: same as Chpt. 5 --;;  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 8-Slytherin VS. Gryffindor  
  
The first game of Quidditch was about to be held a few days after Hallowe'en. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin-Joey's first game. She was nervous, and so was Harry. They both got changed, and the whole of Gryffindor team headed out to the change rooms to review their plan. They headed off, Fred and George Weasley first, then Chasers Angelina, Katie, and Alicia, Joey ('See you!'), then finally, Harry.  
They gathered around the center of the field, then Madam Hooch blew her whistle. Lee Jordan was annoucing the games, Professor McGonagall supervising him. Harry hovered to the top of the pitch, avoiding any stray Bludgers and watching out for the Snitch-the real prize.  
"And we're off! Angelina passes the Quaffle-oo, so close, but Flint didn't catch her! She zigzages around...watch out! And she scores! Ten points for Gryffindor, what a good start to the season, very-"   
"Jordan! Announce the games!" shouted Professor McGonagall.  
"Ah, yes, Professor, just going-ooh, and Joey, the new keeper, hits it away to Katie Bell! My, my, I say, the new attractive (Joey winked at him) keeper of Gryffindor just-"  
"Jordan!"  
"Yes Professor! And Katie passes..." Jordan continued on with his announcing, the gameplay was intense. Gryffindor had never seen such tactics used on the pitch by Slytherin. The Slytherin beaters were purposly aiming the Bludgers at Joey; Fred and George were working tirelessy to prevent them from doing so; Slytherin's chasers were using such slick moves that Madam Hooch had to use so many penalties, and yet, in spite of all of these, Harry still hadn't spotted the snitch. Draco Malfoy was eyeing him, with a slight grin on his face that read, "We'll win this...new keeper or not." Harry searched the sky for the little golden ball that was amazingly fast-when he saw a quick little flash of gold.  
Harry chased after it. It seems that Malfoy had spotted it also; he was chasing after Harry, constantly trying to keep up and not letting the Firebolt take him down. But that seemed almost impossible, because the Firebolt was incredibly faster than the Nimbus Two Thousand and One.   
Everyone started to get tired. The Beaters' arms were tiring out from the hard hits of the bludgers; Joey was losing strength as every bludger and quaffle that came her way were hit, all the chasers were worn out from hitting each other.Harry seemed to be losing speed, as Malfoy caught up with him.  
Come on, he thought. we need the snitch! He sped up his broom, a bit, letting him go more ahead than Malfoy.   
Harry was so close to the snitch. He put out his hand; it was speeding like a little buzzing bee. His hand was shaking, he reached out for the snitch, and caught it, still on his broom in one piece. He stopped, Malfoy barely crashed into him.  
"And Potter has got the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Lee Jordan shouted. The Gryffindors shouted cheerfully, and the Slytherins just grumbled miserably.  
Back in the change rooms, the Gryffindor team celebrated.  
"Yeah-hoo! Thanks to our new captain, and our new keeper (you both were fabulous, by the way), we won our first match!" said Fred.   
"We would've made Wood proud." said Angelina.  
"Oh well, who really cares about that? We won!" said George happily.  
~::|::~  
When the team got back to the common room, they found a crowd of people ready for celebration. As they entered the room, the crowd of Gryffindors burst into cheers. Everyone was there, except for Ron. They went for a round with food that the house-elves gave them, and even set off some of Fred and George's Filibuster's no-heat, wet-start fireworks. Hermione hung out with Joey, Parvati, and Lavender, leaving Harry with Fred, George, and the rest of the fifth-year boys. The party lasted until one o' clock in the morning, when finally Professor McGongall told them all to go to bed.  
When Harry went up, surely, he found Ron lying on his own four-poster bed, reading The Cannons Famous Players that Harry gave Ron as a present in Diagon Alley.   
"Having fun with your new status, Mr. Quidditch Captain?" Ron said sneerly. Harry decided to ignore that comment.  
"Finally gotten up the courage to ask Hermione out?" Harry said. There was a moment of silence.  
"Ok, you know what? Just because you're famous and everything, stuff it." Ron said. This comment really brought Harry's anger up.  
"Well, why don't you stuff it! Just because you're jealous-"  
"I'm only jealous because you're hanging out with Joey more than you are with me!" Ron shouted. He was lucky that the rest of the fifth-year Gryffindors were all downstairs, not being able to hear their noisy argument.  
"What? Ron, you know I'm your, well, used to be, best friend."  
"Yeah, I know...but you're hanging out with Joey more, and...well, why don't we be friends, again, ok? I've already forgiven you for the incident in the corridor." Ron held out his hand and tried to put up a smile.  
"OK, then, I forgive you too." They shook hands and then hugged.  
Harry was happy now: he was friends with Ron again, the combination of him being the captain and Joey as their new seeker won them their first game, it was all a happy day. 


	9. The Christmas Ball

A/N: Geez, I'm already on chapter 9! Man, I am roaring with talent in me! Now, beware, this book has alot happening in it-but my version of Book 6 will have even more!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as Chpt. 5  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 9-The Christmas Ball  
  
December came rolling in. Many tests were given to help them prepare for their O.W.L's, and Professor Snape was extra picky on them, especially for Harry.  
Hermione started to avoid him; she sat next to Joey instead, tried to avoid his eye, and only Ron could snap her out of the depression states she was in. Harry really didn't want this to happen to him, but he knew it was all his fault. Hermione relied more on Ron now than Harry, they talked more, she always smiled at him. Harry knew that Ron had a crush on her, but it seemed that she didn't want him.   
Joey also seemed to be hanging around Dean Thomas more. They could be seen eating and talking together in the Great Hall, studying together in the common room. They were hanging around practically all the time, and Dean seemed to take a liking to her. One day, in fact, did Dean separate Joey from Harry and Ron.  
"He fancies her, I suppose. It's a known fact." said Ron, casually. Then he could see the look in Harry's eyes. He knew it wasn't a good time to talk about Dean and Joey at a time like this. Before the end of Transfiguration class, Professor McGonagall said something.  
"Now, all of you, this year we will be holding an event that hasn't been held for over 25 years. Since the events of the Yule Ball last year, Professor Dumbledore has considered-how should I say it-renewing the Christmas Ball. It was a yearly event. Until one day, a wizard died because of fights that broke out. So Professor Dumbledore is giving the ball a second chance. Now, there will be two weeks until the ball is held, on Christmas Day." said Professor McGonagall. The bell rang, and everyone shuffled out of the room. Dean and Joey parted ways, which made Harry relax somehow. Joey came to join them.  
"I wonder who Harry's gonna take?" squealed Parvati Patil. Harry had taken Parvati to the Yule Ball last year, and he didn't enjoy it. Harry decided to ignore Parvati's comment, since he decided who he was going to take. Harry listened as Ron asked Hermione to the ball, and she reluctantly agreed.  
Professor McGonagall had taken the list of people that were going to stay during the holidays, and, as usual, Harry signed. So did Ron, Hermione, Joey, and a bunch of other people that had plans to go to the ball. He confided in Ron that he wanted to ask Joey, but he didn't have the courage. When Ron finally said, "Oi, Harry, you know you have to ask her-or else Dean will first." So, Ron finally persuaded Harry, and he finally asked.  
"Hi, er..Joey." said Harry, nervously. His heart was now pounding a thousand times faster.  
"Hey, look who remembered my name!" Joey said sarcastically. Harry did a sign to Ron that meant that remark really didn't help.  
"So, what's up?" she asked, putting her quill into her ink pot. A pile of papers were on the one little table.  
"Um....er....(Ron gave him a thumbs-up)...eh...Wilyougochristballwime?" Harry almost said the exact same thing when he asked Cho Chang to the Yule Ball. Ron laughed so hard, and that didn't help, either.  
"Ah, sorry?" Joey had a confused look on her face.  
"Oh, um, Will you go to the ball with me?" he said, more slowly and calmly than the first time.  
"Hmm? Oh, ok, sure!" Joey had a smile on her face.  
"Ok, then. See you later, then." Harry's worst ordeal was over; he had a date with the hottest girl in the year. He walked calmly over to Ron, with a big, beaming smile on his face.  
"Harry, dude, you did it!" shouted Ron, unaware that everyone in the whole common room could hear it, even Joey. But she seemed unaffected by the comment.  
"Wow, I ask someone and they say yes! What a day..." Harry went off into his own little world, daydreaming, until Hermione snapped her fingers in his face.  
"Whadda you that for, Hermione?" Harry started being in a very fowl mood again.  
"Oh, nothing. I did that for enjoyment." said Hermione, in her why-don't-you-try-it voice.  
"Since when does Hermione Granger do things for enjoyment?" asked Ron.   
~::|::~  
Harry exited the last Divination class of the term, where Joey and Ron parted with him; Joey had to read up on something, and Ron had a little task to do. As he walked alone, he encountered Cho Chang, sixth-year Ravenclaw, and seeker of the Ravenclaw team.  
"Hey, Harry. How're you?" she asked politely. Harry felt himself heat up.  
"Oh, hi Cho." he said. His glasses started fogging up.  
"Do you want to go the ball with me?" she asked nonchalantly. Harry got so caught with this, he forgot all events that happened in the last few weeks.  
"Yeah, sure then." he replied, nervous with a deep red.  
"Ok, then, it's a date!" she said, then walked off. It was only then and there had Harry realised that he was going with: Joey.  
"Aw, (Harry had said a few words that would make your hair curl)!" he slapped his head a few times that it was red at the spot.  
"Woddisibossidissi!" Harry said to the Fat Lady's portrait. He entered, and found Ron, Hermione, and Joey at the seats around the fire, talking and chatting.  
"Joey, can I talk to you for a second?" Harry got so frustrated at what he just done.  
"Yeah, sure. What is it about?" she asked when they were out of earshot from Ron and Hermione.  
"Well, I sort of did a really stupid thing. And don't get mad at me! But...Cho Chang asked me, and I got caught up in the moment...and I said, yes." he said sadly.   
"What? Cho Chang asked you and you said yes? Well, that just clears everything up! First the library, and now this!" Joey was mad at him, for a second time. She mumbled to herself, "I'll go ask Dean, he's been hinting to go with me..." Harry was left standing at a wall. 


	10. History Repeats

A/N: WOW! SO MANY THINGS!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as Chpt. 5  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 10-History Repeats  
  
As the Christmas ball drew closer, many and many people were asked. Joey had been asked by boys all older than her, but she'd rejected them and told them she preferred people her own age. They all looked a bit sad, and Harry and Ron snorted very loudly. Joey was still mad at Harry, but that didn't stop her from talking to them frequently. Hermione and Joey bonded a lot. When they entered the holidays, they all sat by the common room fire, the common room itself bustling with chatter and last-minute proprosals for the ball.  
It just seemed that the ball was right around the corner, since the day was already Christmas Eve. Joey and Hermione were trying to test out some Muggle makeup ('Is it edible?' asked Ron) to see how it would look on them. They all turned in early, saying good-night and hoping the Christmas Ball wasn't as horrible as the Yule Ball was.  
  
The Ball would start at 6:00 to 12 midnight. This was a long time period, and Professor Dumbledore booked the Weird Sisters yet once again. The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Joey, played a game of Exploding Snap, until 5:00, when Joey and Hermione excused themselves.  
"What d'you doing up there, then?" Fred asked. The girls giggled to themselves, leaving the boys with very confused looks. Ginny also excused herself, apparently getting ready for the ball. The boys then decided to head up and get changed. It was still unknown who Fred and George were taking, Harry guessed Angelina and Alicia. Ron, whose Dress Robes had been patched up(he used a severing charm on the lace that was on the robes;he frayed most of them), was now trying to decide whether the colour was right. Harry was all ready; he was just waiting for Ron. Dean tried to show off by beaming, whistling very loudly. Seamus finally had to strangle his neck('No! Not before the ball! Seamus!'), then they all headed downstairs.  
Hermione was dressed in the dress robes she used last year, Joey had a beautiful robe of rich purple, with Turquoise borders. Harry thought she looked stunning, Dean thought the same. Dean held out his arm, and Joey took it, walking off into the portrait hole. Ron did the same, and him and Hermione took off. Harry had to walk by himself. He and Cho would meet outside the Great Hall, were the Ball would take place. Harry followed the two pairings, and found a large group of people waiting outside the Great Hall. He finally managed to find Cho, who, in Harry's opinion, was pretty short compared to him (it made her look like a third-year). The doors opened at 6:00, and everyone piled in. It was the same routine as last time, they ate, and then it was dancing time. Dumbledore clapped, and the house tables moved over to the side, and food popped up. The Weird Sisters set up in a little corner in the hall, where they were banging away at a fast-pace song. Joey and Dean hopped onto the dance floor, and danced up a storm. Harry dragged Cho onto the dance floor, trying to put up some competition.   
After a few so dances, they all got tired and sat. The Weird Sisters conjured up a slow-moving dance; Dean and Joey went on the dance floor again. Harry was too tired to dance once again, and he let Cho dance with a Hufflepuff seventh-year. Ron went to join his friend off the floor, while Hermione went to dance with Seamus Finnigan. Ron tried to make conversation, but Harry decided to look at Joey and Dean. But in the midst of that, Harry couldn't bear to look at them anymore; he had an urge to kick Ron very hard in the ass.  
~::|::~  
When Harry woke up the next morning, he felt very grumpy. Sure, he was Cho's date, sure, he got to dance with her through all of the ball, but the thing was, was that he never got to dance with Joey. Not even once. She had forgiven him, though, and started talking to him again. He really didn't find this as an improvement, though, since she was constantly hanging around with Dean.   
"I heard they're going out." said Parvati Patil. "Mind you, Harry, they would look good together-and you know it." Harry didn't know it, and he certainly knew they weren't going out. But he knew that alot of love was in the air-Ron and Hermione, Dean and Joey(well, it wasn't a known fact if Joey liked Dean). Hedwig interrupted his thoughts by nipping his finger affectionately and thoughtfully. She had a letter tied to her leg; from Sirius(or Snuffles).   
  
Dear Harry,  
  
That new girl sounds like a servant of Voldemort. You had better be careful, Harry, or else she'll have Voldemort come after you. Be on the lookout, and do not let this girl out of your sight, you hear me? Stay with Ron and Hermione at all times. Write back to me ASAP.  
  
Sirius  
  
Joey, a servant of Voldemort? thought Harry. True, she was the only other person who said his name, but no one could make the assumption that she was Lord Voldemort's lackey, would she?   
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
She couldn't be Voldemort's servant. She doesn't act like it. Just because she doesn't say You-Know-Who doesn't mean she couldn't be a servant of his. Her father's part of the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Harry  
  
He folded up the letter, and attached it to Hedwig's leg. He sent her off. Then he went down to the common room, where he found Ron, Hermione, and Joey, sitting by the fire, talking.   
"Hey Harry, what's up?" Ron announced. Harry showed him and Hermione the letter that Sirius had just sent him. They looked at the letter, looked at Joey, then looked back at the letter.  
"What?" Joey asked. She had a look of confusion on her face, like she looked guilty. Ron and Hermione pulled Harry away from earshot.  
"Is Snuffles really serious?" Hermione asked. "She could never be a Death Eater-she's too young, and her father is too important in the Ministry!"  
"Well, that's what Snuffles thinks," Harry said. "and I don't believe a word of what he's saying! Just because she says Voldemort ('Harry!' Ron flinched at the word.)like Professor Dumbledore, Snuffles, and I do, just doesn't mean anything! At all!"   
"Say what?" Joey had sneaked up behind them and tried to eavesdrop on them. They all jumped. "And who's Snuffles?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione nodded, and they sat down and told Joey the whole story about Sirius, Peter Pettigrew, and Professor Lupin.  
  
"So, Si-I mean, Snuffles broke out of Azkaban, all by himself?" Joey looked surprised. They all nodded at her. "Wow, your godfather's really brave, Harry. Willing to take you in once your name is cleared. You have a true family, Harry, you really do." Joey put on a small smile, then walked back to her dormitory.   
"What was that about?" Ron asked. 


	11. Joey's Secret

A/N: Did you see that? DID YOU SEE THAT? (lol, j/k, j/k) Anyway, we're about to see something that was in book one-again! You'll see, you'll see!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as Chpt. 5  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 11-Joey's Secret  
  
Harry walked along the hallways, hoping he wouldn't encounter any of the prefects or Heads. What had Joey meant, anyway? It was like she had a deep secret, one that she couldn't say. It was probably worse than Harry losing his mother and father.  
Harry walked down the hallway, when he saw a unusual-looking room. It had a shining glow to it. This intruged Harry. He went it, and what he saw was to his amazement; The Mirror of Erised. It had the same confusing runes on it, its golden surface shiny and smooth. Harry walked up to it, and remembered the first time he encountered the Mirror of Erised. It was Christmas, and he dragged Ron out of bed to see his parents, and then learned that the Mirror not only showed what we truly want, but our destiny(or something like that XP). Ron had seen himself being Quidditch captain, holding the Quidditch cup, and being head boy-plus being really handsome. Harry saw him and his parents. It was different for everyone.   
Harry went up to the Mirror and touched its reflective surface, he once again saw his parents. It had reminded him about how much he had missed his parents-and how many more would lose their lives to Voldemort again. He thought of the anger, the hurt and pain that so many had suffered; he reminded himself about how Neville that had parents that were still alive-but didn't recognise him.   
It's all Voldemort's fault, Harry thought. And it's my fault that Cedric died and Voldemort came back into power. He saw his parents again, the one most desire in his heart.   
"Harry!" Joey had ran all the way, and was now huffing and puffing. "Harry, what're you- Oh my." Joey stared at this magnificent mirror.   
"The Mirror of Erised. I would've never believed that it had come back, after the Philosipher's stone." Harry, with his hand still of the reflective surface, looked at the runes at the top. "I first saw my parents here." Joey looked at him with a sorrow-ful face.   
"Let's go back. Everyone's going to back from Holidays tomorrow, I'd expect we had better do our assignments." Joey smiled at him, then waited as he walked out of the mirror room. He wanted to see his parents again, even though they really truly didn't exist anymore.  
~::|::~  
When Harry got back from the common room, he thought about the mirror so much. It had seemed to given him a troubled look, and Joey was really concerned. Since they were the only ones in the common room, Joey had to talk to him. She was at another chair while Harry was staring at the fire.  
"Harry, you've got to stop thinking about that mirror-you know you can't reach them now." she said.  
"You don't know what it's like to have your parents killed by the most hatred wizard in the world." Harry said angrily.  
"You know that's not true."  
"Prove it to me, then, go on."  
"You only had your parents killed. You're lucky that your whole family wasn't killed by him." Joey looked at the floor, her face away from Harry's. Harry had finally decided not to stare at the fire; he was too astonished to hear these words.   
"Losing your family? But how..."  
"All of them. In Britain at the time, deciding to help the country with Voldemort. The Avada Kedavra curse took them all, one by one, some in groups, the others not." Joey continued with her story. "My two brothers, both Ministry wizards, went too. They never came back. My whole family, four generations, were all killed by him. You wouldn't know what is was like." Tears had begun to develop in Joey's eyes. Harry was sitting on top of the couch, stunned. Joey put her hands on the top, and Harry hugged her. Tears began to pour down her face, Harry could hear the muffled crying. He held her head on the top of his shoulder, hand on her hair. He wanted to kiss her, but strongly tried hard not to. Joey felt relaxed, finally telling someone her story after keeping it hidden for fifteen years(let's switch this to Joey's POV, it's much more exciting, don't worry, it won't be long).  
----------------------~:::~:``;  
JOEY'S POV(third-person, but ANYWAYS...)  
  
Joey had felt tears stream down her face as she hugged Harry. The only other boy she had been was Dean Thomas, the person that she was currently going out with. She had never bothered him to tell anything, because he was a muggle-born and Harry could relate to what she went through.   
But she was having a really big problem, one that she could only tell Hermione. She had even sworn to Hermione never to tell the secret that she kept hidden inside her heart. She was loving two people at one time; Harry and Dean. She was going out with Dean, but never managed to tell anyone except Hermione, the person she could trust the most. At the same time, though, she had loved Harry with all her heart, more than Dean. They had never even kissed; for one thing, but she felt as passion burnt up within her. She didn't want to hurt Harry by telling him that she was dating Dean, and she didn't want to hurt Dean by telling him that she loved Harry more than him. They would both get mad at her, and she couldn't even talk to Ron unless Hermione was around because she knew that they could fight all day. She knew Harry had the slightest bit of a crush on her, except that he couldn't realise it; only the rest of the Gryffindors could, even her. He knew that he like Cho Chang, that Ravenclaw sixth-year, more. Why else would he accept after she asked her? Why would he be jealous of Dean and her dancing like mad together? It all fit, she thought. She wanted to kiss Harry, but he knew what he would say.   
-------------------~::~:""":~  
Back to third-person again...  
  
But it had seemed that Harry initiated the kiss. Being as their faces were so close, they moved together until their lips met. It had held until Harry fell over the top of the couch, onto the cushions of the couch near the fire, whereas Joey was ontop of Harry. They had only broke when they could both hear the opening of the Fat Lady's portrait.  
Three people entered. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Ron Weasley. Dean just stared at the two of them.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: OMG!!! I had really alot of fun writing the kissing scene; itz supposed to be the climax of the chapter. Could this mean that Harry and Joey have something going on? Now that you've experienced Joey's POV, you'll know the whole story ;). To tell ya da truth, I had actually wanted to write their first kiss in the fanfic 6th book that I was gonna write, where Joey turns into stone and Harry-well, I shouldn't say. ;P 


	12. School's One Big World, Eh?

A/N: So, how didja like the last chapter? More things are happening, including betrayal and lies, lies, and more: lies. XD  
  
Disclaimer: Wish I did. Reference: Chpt. 5  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 12-School's one big world, eh?  
  
Harry and Joey's hearts kept beating as they kissed more deeply and passionately. They only broke when the Fat Lady's portrait was opened. Three people had entered: Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Ron Weasley. They all stared at the two on the couch, looked stunned. Dean kept looking, as though he couldn't believe what had happened. The girl that she went out with, the girl he told so many of his secrets with, was now lying on top of Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and kissed him.   
"Joey...and Harry?" Dean said in a voice that meant serious business. Joey raced up the stairs leading to the girls dormitries, and slammed the door shut. Lavender and Parvati were already in there, and you could hear muffled voices and sobbing in the room. Ron looked at Harry, then Dean, and decided he would go upstairs and help with the commotion, Seamus tagging along with him. They both left the common room, Dean with hurt feelings, and Harry with betrayal and lies.  
"What're you playing at? Just because you're The Boy Who Lived, you think you can take any girl you want? Especially the one who I was going out with?" Dean was very mad at Harry, his anger couldn't stop.  
"I honestly didn't know!" Harry tried to say innocently (where did that come from?).  
"Yeah, right. You didn't know. I suppose she didn't tell you, then. She didn't want to tell anyone, didn't want me to tell Seamus, or Neville. But why her, Harry? This was my chance, Harry, mine. Why d'you have to go and take it away?" Dean said.  
"She never told me. She probably never told anyone-except Hermione." Harry continued to stare at the fire. Dean walked away from him, went up the stairs to the boys dormitries, and slammed the door shut.  
This is all my fault, Harry said, as he put his head in his hands.  
~::|::~  
The news about Joey cheating on Dean had spread like wildfire around Gryffindor house. The next thing you knew, the whole school knew too. Everyone started giving Harry dark, glowering glares. They all thought he had started the kiss. Harry, Joey, and Dean couldn't bear to look at each other anymore. Dean broke it off with Joey, they didn't hang around each other anymore. Joey decided the best way to avoid Harry was to sit as far away from him as possible, with Harry on one side of Ron and Joey on the other side of Hermione. She looked depressed all the time. They couldn't bear to look at each other, but whenever Joey did, she started to burst out into tears. Ron and Hermione thought that the best way for both of them to recover was to spend a little time apart. So they did, Joey spent her days with Hermione, and Harry with Ron.  
The term classes seemed to have start again. Snape glowered at Harry as usual, Professor McGongall minded her own business, and Professor Moody taught them really hard charms and spells to reflect dark arts. All of them had started to prepare for their O.W.L exams; Hermione started earlier over the holidays. During Hagrid's class, Harry and Joey could only stand talking and teaching their Goosecow tricks. They had passed with flying colours, of course, and Hagrid decided to teach them a few lessons about Nifflers.  
"Handy lil' ones, they 'r. But they kin wreck houses, even though, the'r useful lil' toys. We'll be studyin' 'bout the structure o' the Niffler..." Hagrid went on. They had to take notes on the physical appearance of the Niffler, when Hagrid pulled Harry out for a bit of talking.  
"Heard 'bout the lil' accident over the holidays." Hagrid said, watching as Harry took notes on his Niffler.  
"What? How did you-" Harry looked a bit surprised.  
"Ron 'n Hermione. Said it was rilly horrible, 'n you 'n Dean didn' want ter talk 'bout it." Hagrid said.  
"Well, I don't." Harry said in a firm voice.  
"Well, have it yer way. But," Hagrid re-assured him. "yer gonna have ter apologise ter Dean, sooner o' later. N' to Joey too." Hagrid left, leaving Harry puzzled.  
~::|::~  
When Harry entered the common room after dinner, sure enough, he found Dean sitting in a little corner of the room, doing his assignments and frustrated.  
"Dean." Harry squeaked. Dean looked up, then turn back to his homework. "Dean." Dean started to ignore him. "Ok, I know you're really mad at me for what happened over the holidays. But I honestly didn't know that you and Joey were going out. I really didn't know." Dean considered this thought for a moment.  
"Well, I guess she never really did tell anyone, except for Hermione. I'm sorry I ever doubted you, man." Dean got up, and they both embraced in a forgiving hug. Now all Harry wanted to do was to confront Joey and tell her that he was sorry, which ended up to be a little hard to do. Harry hadn't seen Joey for days; she was either couped in her dormitory, or else she spent her days in the library, studying hard. He had seen her during Quidditch practices though, which was a good thing. Which reminded him, he had to call up the team and tell them about their upcoming game with Ravenclaw.  
"Ravenclaw are probably going to use the same tactics Slytherin would use. Knocking our keeper out. And we've got to be alert, so everyone, sleep early, and we'll see you on the pitch tomorrow." Harry then dismissed them, and went over to his seat away from the fire to see how the new plays would work out. It was going to be a long game, Harry thought, and started revising his tactics. A familiar figure approached him. One that finally emerged from the domitory, the library, and the time with Hermione.  
"Hey." Joey was there. She smiled at him.  
"Oh. Hi." Harry said, then went back to his magical Quidditch pitch. Joey put a hand on Harry's.  
"Stop, ok? I know you think this is your fault, but really-"  
"No, it's my fault. I didn't know."  
"No, Harry, it's my fault. I didn't want to tell you."  
"Wait, stop. We're being foolish. Forgive me?"  
"Yeah, ok." They both hugged each other. Harry could feel his glasses fogging up again, and Joey started blushing furiously. They broke off and shook hands and said a little "G'nite" to each other before she went to bed. Then Harry realised it. He was in love. Not with Cho Chang, but with Joey Wei. 


	13. Ravenclaw and Their Big Break

A/N: I know, the last chap. was a bit short. But all's forgiven, rite?  
  
Disclaimer: Same as Chpt. 5.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 13-Ravenclaw and their big break  
  
Harry and the others started to descend upon the Quidditch pitch. They mounted their brooms, and took off when the doors opened. Lee Jordan once again was announcing the game, this time Professor McGonagall was making sure she had a close eye on him. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws cheered with excitement as the players descended upon the pitch, Cho Chang still with them as their seeker. Joey and Cho glowered at each other, which probably meant that that wasn't a good sign.   
Jordan Davies, the Ravenclaw seventh-year Quidditch captain, shook hands with Harry. He also glowered at Harry. They all mounted their brooms, and waited for the Quaffle to be released. The Quaffle was released, and the Chasers were-well-chasing at it. They were so fierce that they started to use the same tactics as Slytherin.  
"Oh, and the Quaffle is released! Harry Potter's scanning the screen, the one who-"  
"JORDAN! You're not here to spread gossip around the school!"  
"Yes, Professor, just telling it as is it! And Angelina scores! Ten nothing for Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan said into his magical microphone. Alot of bludgers were being aimed at Joey, and she tried her best to keep them from hitting her. Then one of the beaters accidentally bludgeoned her arm.  
"Oops, sorry 'bout that!" The Beater shouted. Joey grasped her arm, the one that was hurting with pain. When she lifted it up, she saw blood on her hand. She looked at the back, and her robes were torn. Blood was spilling increasingly out of the wound. She knew Ravenclaw weren't smart enough to do that. She had begun to grow dizzy; she missed hitting the Quaffle back, and it was scored. Gryffindor were leading thirty to ten, and they needed the snitch soon. Joey was beginning to lose alot of blood, and had finally blackened out. She fell off her broomstick, falling fifty feet to the pit of sand below.   
Harry didn't have much time. Joey was out, and the beaters were working hard. Harry had to find the snitch soon, or else they would lose the cup again. Harry finally spotted the snitch, moving around Ravenclaw's Quaffle posts. He speeded around to the posts, and saw that Cho had spotted the snitch as well. She was grinning, determined to grab the snitch that would cost Gryffindor the Quidditch cup. But Cho's comet two sixty was no match for the Firebolt; it was much faster in many areas. Harry sped up, he knew that Cho would get to the snitch first if he didn't hurry up.   
As he got to the posts, he collided with Cho. This ended up with a scream for her. But Cho managed to stay on her broom, and was determined more than ever to beat Harry Potter, the Quidditch legend. She bumped into him, trying to knock him off his broom, when they were practically foot's length to the ground of the pitch. Harry held out his hand, but Cho pushed it away. Harry urged his broom to move faster, but it could only gain a few inches. Harry emerged his hand once more and tried a few times to grab the snitch, but it moved whenever his hand tried to grab it.   
It was useless; the more time he used, the less chances of Gryffindor winning the match. Cho was trying hard to keep up with him. He made one more try for the snitch; it seemed to respond him. He had caught it.  
"And Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins the match!" The Gryffindors cheered with excitement; Ravenclaw disapointed that for another time, Gryffindor had beat them. Harry had waved his hand in the air, the one with the Golden Snitch in it. He did again; he won the match, Cho didn't distract him anymore. But, in spite of that, he had totally forgotten that Joey had collasped onto the sand pit in the middle of the game. He sped up his broom to reach her.  
"Joey!" Harry got off his broom as fast as possible, to reach the pile of reds and golds to where Joey was.  
"Don't worry, Potter, we are taking her to the Hospital Wing now. Guciasi, let me see that Beater." The beater who had orginally hit Joey in the first place handed the Beater to Professor McGonagall. She examined it very carefully. Out of the side of the beater, was a small piece of blade.  
"As I thought. It is lined with poison." They all gasped at the comment. Harry felt his scar hurting. He knew this was done by the work of Voldemort.  
  
Joey had started to emerge from unconciousness.  
Where am I? How long have I been here? she thought. Then she looked up. She was in the hospital wing. And Ron was in a chair on the side, reading and writing on a piece of parchment.  
"Oh. Hey." Ron went back to writing. He was writing an essay for History of Magic.  
"Hi. Where's Harry? And Hermione?" Joey started to get up.  
"No, don't get up! You'll aggrivate it more. Harry's at a Quidditch practice, and Hermione's pouring over the books in the library."  
"And you got stuck with me." A long silence followed. They were both extremely uncomfortable in these kind of settings. "Look, Ron, I know we don't really get along well...but, I was thinking, why don't we try to get to know each other better? I mean, for Harry's sake." Ron stopped writing. "Ok, then."  
They first started out by re-introducing each other ('But it's so stupid!'), then asking each other what they did, etc. They continued this(and found out that they had alot in common) when Harry entered the hospital room, still in his Quidditch robes, all muddy and dirty from the rain.   
"Hey, Ron, Hermione's looking for you in the common room, she needs you urgently." Harry pointed behind him, to where the common room was supposed to be.  
"Oh, thanks, Harry, I'll see you later Joey." Ron waved good-bye to Joey, then hurried off to the common room. Harry was relieved to see Joey concious and in the real world.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Harry asked with slight worry. Joey smiled at him.  
"Yeah. But I gotta ask: what happened?" Joey asked. Harry explained the whole thing to her, including the part about where his scar hurt and that he thought Voldemort was back.  
"You mean, You-Know-Who is back? But, how can he? I mean, he can't touch you while Dumbledore is in power at the school." Joey said with a concerning tone.   
"I know. I think he's hiding. Deep down. Maybe in the forbidden forest, I'm not sure. But I'm absoulutely sure that he's back-and more powerful." said Harry. He and Joey talked for a while, then Madam Pomfrey shooed him back to his common room.. Joey now only had the company of the knocked out Ravenclaw Chaser, Nicholas Greyser. Joey thought this was going to be a long night. 


	14. The Stonewall Charm

A/N: So, Voldemort's back, is he? Well, we'll have to see. And what's this about the poisonous beater?  
  
Disclaimer: Same as Chpt. 5. Wish I did, tho.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 14-The Stonewall Charm  
  
Joey was back to classes by Thursday of that week. The next class they had after Astronomy was Charms. Professor Flitwick was teaching them about the Stonewall Charm, a spell that could turn anything into stone.  
"Anything, or any object, can be turned into stone, or from a stone. But, when someone turns a human into stone, they will remain alive, but will look stoned. So it is impossible for them to turn humans into stone succesfully. Also, there is a counter-curse for turning objects back into their regular forms, but not for turning humans back to themselves. Turning back humans is a tricky process and must be done by professionals like me. Now, I want you to practice on these cusions. Remember, Stococio for turning them into stone, Strovioso for turning them back. Just tap them." Professor Flitwick told the class. They each got their own pile of cusions then tried turning them into stone. Hermione succeded, of course, for she turned every single one of the cusions into stone and back. Ron had fallen asleep during the instructions so Hermione gladly helped him. Joey kept insisting to Harry that this was pretty easy and he shouldn't worry like he was doing now.   
Twice Harry turned it into food; it wasn't an easy process for him. Joey had properly taught him how to do the spell, and now he was turning cushions into stones easily. Ron was still having trouble, and it took Joey and Hermione to show him how to do it properly. Once you had gotten the spell, you would've been able to get the counter-curse more easily. But this didn't apply to Hermione, she had trouble with the counter-curse. Ron had to help her out in this sticky situation('Ron! I'm perfectly fine doing this by myself!' Hermione pouted).  
Afterwards, Professor Flitwick had told them to pack up the cushions and broken pieces of stone(which they threw into the hallways, there were no garbage cans), then the bell rang and they headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. Dean seemed to have forgiven Joey for what she did; he asked her to talk to him again out in the Entrance Hall.  
"Must be a marriage proposal this time," Harry mumbled.  
"Hmm?" Hermione asked. "What did you say, Harry?" Hermione looked up from the Daily Prophet. She was currently reading up on an article (Muggles make useless discovery).  
"Wha-oh, nothing. It's nothing." Harry continued to solemnly eat his lunch from his plate. He was too busy thinking about what Dean and Joey were talking about. They finally emerged with two great, happy looks on their faces.  
"What was that about?" Harry rudely asked.  
"Is someone a widdle jealous?" Joey asked in a little, cute voice.  
"No, I'm not!" Harry madly shouted. Far away, Lavender and Parvati were giggling like mad. "What're you giggling at?" Ron shouted.  
"Tee hee, well, if you really want to know, Ron, is that we just got a little gossip from the older guys." Parvati said in a there's-something-that-I-know-that-you-don't voice.  
"Well, what is it? Go on, tell us!" Ron asked. They were all eager to know what was happening.  
"I've heard from a certain source that you two"-he pointed to Ron and Hermione-"have hooked up." Lavender said in a superior tone. Ron went pink in the ears and Hermione started blushing like mad. Joey and Harry just looked at the two of them, like this was a secret they hadn't known.  
"W-we-we aren't!" Ron squeaked. Hermione nodded with agreement.  
"Well, whatever. It's what we got. It's just a rumour, mind you. It may not even be true." Lavender and Parvati both went back to their lunches and Ron and Hermione ignored each other throughout the whole afternoon.   
~::|::~  
It was the end of Transfiguration, and Professor McGonagall had just taught them how to turn useless things like little pieces of parchment into useful things like big rolls of parchment. The bell had just rung, when-  
"Harry, Joey, you go on. I want to talk to Hermione for a sec." Ron winked at Harry. They both walked out of the classroom, then hid themselves in a gap next to the classroom. They heard muffled sounds coming from the classrooms.  
"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" Ron said. Hermione walked over to Ron.  
"Yes, what is it?" Hermione said in a superior voice.  
"Well, it's something important I've got to tell you. Look, I know you have a relationship with Krum and everything, but it's so freakin' important. I was originally going to tell you next year, but-"  
"Ron, just go on with it." Harry and Joey looked at each other. Hermione sounded very excited that Ron was going to tell her something important.  
"Well, ah...uh...I...um...lesse, how should I say this...I really like you. And more than friends."  
This came a real shock to both Harry and Joey. A moment of silence followed, which meant that Hermione was in a state of shock.  
"Ron Weasley...in love, with ME? Wow, I thought I would never escape my terrible ordeal!" Hermione said, nice and loud. This had all of the students that were passing by looking in and thinking that Hermione was now-crazy.  
"What? You like me too?" Ron sounded surprised. Harry knew that Ron would never believe that Hermione liked him instead of Krum. He spent the whole summer convincing him that she did. Joey gestured him to come away from the alcove, so that they wouldn't be seen.  
"Wow, our two best friends. Now they like each other." Joey said. Harry nodded with agreement.   
"They're probably going to date now, considering them. Hermione's wanted a boyfriend for ages." said Harry. "Now it's just-"  
"Oh, wait, Harry, there's Dean. I've to go and talk to him, I'll meet you back in the common room, ok?" Harry nodded and Joey went to Dean to talk to him.  
"Now I'm all by myself." Harry said miserably. This was not how it was supposed to turn out. 


	15. A Turning Point

A/N: I know that was a very lengthy chapter, but now you know! Isn't it cute? And why does Joey have to talk to Dean so urgently? We'll find all that out.  
Disclaimer: Chpt. 5  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 15-A Turning Point  
  
With exams coming up, Harry and the others decided to study hard. In addition to that, they also had their O.W.L's coming up. Fred and George Weasley said they were really easily, but then again, you couldn't really trust them for anything at all. Harry got so much stress put up on him that he had to appoint a co-captain for the Quidditch team, which was Angelina. But, on one evening, there were little love plans in the common room that night. Angelina was working on new plays for the team, and Hermione was studying hard-she had three tables with her pieces of parchment and textbooks on them. Harry and Ron wondered how she did it-when Dean came out of the dormitory and held out his hand to Joey. They walked out of the portrait hole and she mouthed to Ron, "Date."  
"What was that about?" Harry asked. Angelina rushed up to him to show him a new play she had just discovered when Ron was about to open his mouth.   
"Never mind, I'll probably tell you later." Ron sighed. Harry was too busy listening to Angelina talking. Ron was watching Hermione work and stress out. And the whole common room was filled with noisy chatter and talk. Joey and Dean disappeared for a whole hour, and until then Harry was still listening to Angelina talk about the new plays.   
"And then, Harry-"  
"ANGELINA! I GET IT!" shouted Harry.  
"Ok, then. I won't disturb you anymore. Go get some studying done, then." Angelina said to Harry, then went over to rejoin Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet.  
"Ron, I can't study. I don't understand how Hermione can take this noise!" Harry shouted over the noise.   
"I don't think she can. I mean, look at her!" Ron and Harry both looked at Hermione, who was furious over the work that she had not completed. There was a pile of Rune dictionaries, another pile of parchment, and one last one with her Arithmetic work.  
"This reminds of third year. When she was using that time-turner thing." Ron said. It was true; Hermione had signed up for every class that Professor McGonagall had to get her a time-turner in order for her to attend all those classes.  
"Maybe she wants to become Head Girl." said Harry. Ron and Harry howled with laughter at the sight of Hermione becoming a Head Girl-another Percy-like type, with her polishing her Head Girl badge every other second.  
"Well, anyway, I can't study. Maybe I'll head up to the library or something like that. It's more quieter there than being in here." Harry pointed at the large group of people surrounding a group of seventh-year boys that were laughing.  
"Ok then, see you. Maybe I'll get this prat off studying for a while." Ron winked at Harry and they parted ways, Harry headed out of the portrait hole. He was walking casually down the hall.   
Sure, I'll go to the library, but I need to find out where Joey and Dean are first. Harry thought. Naw, they'll probably get caught by the prefects anyway. So he headed down to the library floor. When he got down to the stairs, though, he felt his scar burn with pain. Everytime he went down a step, he felt his scar burn more and more. Then he saw a vision, of Voldemort holding someone prisoner. Voldemort had just used the Avada Kedavra curse, a forbidden curse, on an innocent Hogwarts boy. Just like Cedric Diggory. The setting looked familiar. Like in his second year, when he had gone to visit Aragog, the spider that Hagrid kept as a little boy. Harry then realized it was the forbidden forest. And then, he blackened out.  
~::|::~  
"I couldn't believe it, he was just lying there."  
"Out cold?"  
"Yes. He was cold, and he looked like he was in pain."  
"Did you see him fall?"  
"No. I just found him like this, you see."  
"Ok, then. Thank you."  
Harry woken up in the hospital wing.  
Hold on, he thought. This is NOT my dormitory. What am I doing here?  
Then he realize it. He had blacked out, when his scar had start hurting. Malfoy's face had shown up, in the hospital wing, right in front of his bed.  
"So, famous Harry Potter(Malfoy had sent flying spit all the way over to Harry's face) fainted on the staircases! Oh, he's so delicate now! Looks like Potter can't even fend for himself." Malfoy said.  
"Shut up." Harry muttered under his breath.  
"Humph. You're lucky I saved you there." Malfoy walked out of the room, cloak fluttering behind him. Harry tried to look for some type of clock to see what time it was. He spotted a clock that said 5:34 AM. He had been here for the whole night.Madam Pomfrey, now seeing that her only patient was awake, was now trying to feed him breakfast, but he refused. She left the breakfast tray there, just in case he was hungry.  
"After you finish that, you'll be ready to be released." This cheered Harry up, and he ate his breakfast as fast as possible. He quickly hurried up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
"Makimasinaru." Harry said. The Fat Lady was coming up with all sorts of weird passwords now, as she kept getting drunk with her friend Violet as she made the passwords up. When he entered the portrait room, he saw Ginny Weasley, Hermione, and Joey all around the fire.  
"Well, welcome back." said Hermione.  
"Ron was looking for you, then he went up to sleep." Ginny said. "What did happen to you?"  
"Uh...well..." Harry started to say. He really only wanted to tell the rest of them except Ginny, in that matter. She was blushing like mad and had turned a wonderful shade of cherry red. They heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Ron, dressed in a bedrobe and his oh-too-small pjamyas.   
"Harry! Where have you been? I was waiting for you to come back from the library when someone said..." Ron wandered off. "Ginny, go back upstairs and sleep."  
"Good bye to you too." And Ginny went upstairs to her dormitory. They had silenced and weren't ready to talk until they heard Ginny shut the door behind her.  
"I was walking over to the library when I felt my scar burn. Then, each time I stepped, I felt it burn even more. Then I saw a vision. A vision about Voldemort. He was in the forbidden forest. He was holding...some kind of prisoner. Someone was Hogwarts. Then he used the Avada Kedavra curse...and he died." Harry explained to them.  
"A he? How can you be so certain?" asked Hermione.  
"The face. Everything." Harry said. Joey looked at the message board. She headed over to it, then lifted a few papers up.  
"Aha!" she said.  
"What?" Ron, Hermione and Harry all said simutaneosly.  
"Come over here." Joey said, waving at them to come. They all ran quickly to the board, all huddled over her.  
"Missing student. Name was Anna Merchinkell, third-year, was last seen going into the forbidden forest!! Harry, do you know what this means?" Hermione suddenly shouted.  
"Voldemort. He's hiding in the forbidden forest. And he's killing students of by sneaking them out of school by the Imperio curse." Harry said. Joey continued to stare at the board. Ron and Hermione went to sit down while Joey continued to stare at the missing poster. Joey and Harry turned to stay the exact same thing when they were about finger's length apart. They both muttered sorry's under their breath and Harry went to sit down while Joey was still looking at the poster. They had both turned deep shades of red.   
"Do you know what this means?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione both shook their heads.  
"He's probably finished off his victims by now. He's going to sneak another one off tonight. We have to follow them into the forbidden forest, or else Hogwarts will be finished before you know it." Harry said. Joey had just returned from reading the poster.  
"Does it really take you that long to read a poster?" Ron asked annoyingly.  
"No. I was reading it over and over again." she replied cunnigly. "And the next one after that. They both are fourth-years. Hufflepuff. Isn't that a pattern?" said Joey.  
"That means..." Ron said.  
"A Gryffindor. Tonite. We need to follow them." said Hermione. Meanwhile, they had their exams to go to. They had talked long enough for them to be able to go down to the Great Hall and eat breakfast, while they got their exam timetable. Joey, Harry, and Ron first had Divination to be done, Hermione's was Arithmetic.  
"Wow, what a fun day this is going to be. Divination, I'll ace that, and...Ancient Runes?!" Joey said. It was true; she was unprepared for her Ancient Runes exam.  
"I'm lucky I have it with you. I don't think I can stand it." Hermione said.  
"You're lucky you studied. I really didn't study at all, to be quite honest." said Joey thoughtfully. "You'll ace that one, you always do!" Hermione blushed a little of red.   
"Well, I'll see you later then. Good luck, all of you!" said Hermione, then she headed off to Arithmetic.  
"You too." said Ron. Harry and Joey both stared at Ron, surprised at the comment he just made. "What?"  
~::|::~  
Harry, Ron, and Joey were waiting patiently for Professor Trelawney to call them up for the exam. Neville said it was going to be reading her palm, Dean said it was crystal gazing, and Seamus recalled them doing advanced tea-reading. Neither of them could be trusted, until Parvati said it was advanced tea-leaves. A familiar voice trailed up from the trapdoor in the tower.  
"Josephine Wei." said a hoarse-like voice.  
"Good luck." said Harry and Ron. Joey winked at both of them, leaving Harry with a very red face and Ron with a gentle wave of good-bye. She went up the ladder that lead to the trapdoor and closed it shut.  
"You like her, don't you?" said Ron. He sounded actually serious for once.  
"What's it to you?" Harry snapped back.  
"Well, it's everything to me. She's....I shouldn't say, really." said Ron, whistling gleefully.  
"Do you really want to know? I do. It's the truth, alright? And I know you don't like her." Harry said. This made Ron blush even redder than the original colour of his hair.  
"Y-You do, don't you? W-well, t-t-that settles it then. A-a-and I-i-i don't l-l-like her. S-s-she's going o-out with D-dean." said Ron, stuttering like mad. "Just t-t-thought you o-o-o-ought to k-k-know."  
"SHE'S GOING OUT WITH DEAN AGAIN?!" Harry shouted throughout the whole corridor. The other students in the room shushed him very loudly.  
"Yes. And she told me not to tell you. She didn't want to hurt you again, like she did the last time." Ron said, not looking at Harry, just staring at the ceiling. Harry started pouting until he was called up to the tower.  
~::|::~  
A/N: Harry? POUTING?! Wow, what a great time to start exams. But wait'll you see this next part. 


	16. What Voldemort Chooses, Harry'll Follow ...

A/N: Thanks for the first review! And itz bcuz Joey's father is part of the Ministry, rite? So, obviously, Cornelius must've blurted out everything about that year. Typical careless Minister. :)  
  
Disclaimer: Chpt. 5...geezus.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 16-What Voldemort chooses, Harry'll follow (Part 1, btw)  
  
Harry rushed out of exams to chase after Joey, when he stopped and found Dean AND Joey together, holding hands. Harry decided to stalk them, and hid behind a pillar, which didn't do much good in hiding him. He had accidentally abandoned Ron at the North Tower when he finished his exam. But it seemed that Ron had found him first, and had found Harry hiding behind the pillar.  
"So, a little jealous there, are we?" said Ron behind his back, whispering in his ear. Harry whirled around and accidentally knocked Ron in the nose with his head. "Oi! I didn't do anything to you!" He was now holding it, trying to see if it was bleeding or not.  
"Shh. I'm watching them." Said Harry.(Cue: Initial D: Remember ME (Full Version))   
"Wish you were going out with her, weren't you?" asked Ron. Harry turned up at glared at Ron. He wasn't helping.  
"C'mon. I'd better get you out of here before you see them do anything else." Ron grabbed his arm and dragged Harry from behind the pillar, when he caught sight of Hermione and let go. This gave Harry a chance to do some spying. He ran back to the pillar where he was hiding, and caught them kissing. Harry finally decided to give up. He had no chance with Joey, not ever. Not even what after Dean said to him.  
"This is my chance, Harry, not yours. Mine." He still remembered those words. He walked away, slowly deciding what their plan was to follow Voldemort's next victim. Maybe he could find a detector spell that would wake him up or something. No, they didn't have time.  
Harry ran out of ideas as he approached Ron and Hermione.  
"I told you not to follow her! What did you see?" Hermione hit Ron.   
"Ron, this is NOT a good time to be thinking about romance! Now, we need to stay up late, and then follow whoever's going to be Imperiused." explained Hermione.  
"Hey, you all, Hogsmeade this weekend. Don't miss it!" said Fred and George.  
"Freaking hell I won't!" Ron shouted. Hermione elbowed him hard and spoke again.  
"But I'm wondering...why doesn't Voldemort touch a Slytherin? I mean, two Hufflepuffs, a Ravenclaw, and now a Gryffindor."  
"It's because Voldemort was from Slytherin, remember?" Ron sneered. Hermione slapped him on the shoulder again, and Ron sniffed.  
"Ron's right." said Harry. "But we have to do it. Tonight."  
~::+{|}+::~  
Joey stared at the 'Missing' posters carefully. Two Hufflepuffs, a Ravenclaw, and now a Gryffindor. Harry and Ron walked down the stairs, in casual Muggle clothes. Ron was wearing his sweater that his mother made for him for X'mas, and Harry was wearing his Gryffindor knitted sweater that Mrs. Weasley made for him. Hermione was wearing a skirt and a sweater (and in Ron's opinion, thought was really nice ;)), and Joey wore Capri's and a shirt with jacket.   
"What're you doing here?" Harry asked suddenly, looking at Joey.  
"I invited her. We're going to need her, you know. You never know when we need her around." Hermione said.   
"I also came to see it myself." Joey said. Harry and Ron looked at each other then shrugged. They heard a noise all of a sudden.  
"Behind the couch!" Hermione whispered. They all jumped behind the couch near the fire and peered from behind the head of it, hoping not to be seen. They saw a figure, somewhat familiar, though they couldn't figure out who it was. Once the the person was out of sight, they carefully followed him down to the Great Hall, and eventually to the Forbidden Forest.  
"I don't understand. He's leading them all out to the Forbidden Forest?" Ron whispered.  
"Apparently so, yes." Hermione whispered. They all hid behind a clump of trees, so that they could see. They saw Voldemort, (what seemed to be)Wormtail, and the figure that they were following(A/N: I'm listening to Sammi Cheung's Cha Qu in Cantonese and itz so touching. :'( It's reminding me of this scene, which is really sad.). Some of the Death Eater's were there too, and a fire appeared before them. But the fire burned out, and it was only a tiny flame, still glowing to illuminate Voldemort's face. The figure that Voldemort was commanding moved to the side.   
"Lumos." One of the Death Eater's said. The person appeared to be-  
"Dean...!" Joey suddenly whispered. Harry felt her move back a little, and he looked back. Joey didn't look scared, but was shuddering and shaking like crazy. Harry looked back.   
"Release Imperio." Voldemort said. Dean seemed to have shook out of his state. The Death Eaters summoned ropes upon his wrists immediately, and they were staked down to the ground.  
"Wha-? What? Ohmigod...it's...it's you!" Dean said.  
"Yes. It's me, you pitiful Gryffindor. Now, where is Harry Potter, you sniveling kid?" Voldemort demanded. "Or else." Voldemort pointed his wand to Dean, and two Death Eaters revealed little daggers and set them down on Dean's wrists.   
"I don't know." Dean said. One Death Eater slit his wrist to his left, and he shouted out in immense pain.  
"Tell me, you pathetic Gryffindor! Tell me this instant!" spat Voldemort.  
"I don't know." He said once again. The other Death Eater slit his right wrist. They could see blood slowly coming out of both wounds, and onto the ground.   
"You had better tell me, Gryffindor, or else you'll feel it!" Voldemort shouted.  
"Even If I would, I'd never tell you." Dean said. Voldemort spoke of the Crucio curse, and Dean shouted louder than ever. More blood spurted out of both wounds. Voldemort removed the curse almost immediately, almost satisfied with the results.  
"Master..." Wormtail muttered.  
"Do not worry, my dear servant. You will not sacrifice anything today, not for so. But, he is too weak to put a memory charm on. That would almost kill him." Voldemort said.  
"Then why not kill him? Right on the spot?" said Wormtail.   
"Hmm. You have a bright mind, Wormtail. Remind me to reward you later." Voldemort grinned and turned to Dean.  
"What're you going to do to me?" he shouted.  
"Oh, I'm sorry poor boy. But it looks like you have die by yourself today." Voldemort pointed his wand at Dean and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A flash of green light burst out of the wand. Joey felt his spirit pulled from his body, into death. By this time she was flat poured in tears and sobs. (Cue: Burt Bacharach-This Guy's in Love with You).  
  
I Wanna Fly, I Wanna Cry...Good Bye...  
  
"Who's there?" Voldemort jerked his head into the clump of trees. Harry was very angry at what he just saw. One of his fellow Gryffindor's, a person he had known for five years, had just died right before his eyes. "I am." Harry jumped from the trees, with Ron and Hermione sort of shouting and screaming "No! Harry!"  
"Ah. Now you show yourself Potter. What a surprise this is going to be. Two Gryffindors, a lackey, and the hero. Now, I can triumph without your annoying self in my way! Your lucky I've put a Priori Incatatem lock spell on my wand, now we can duel properly! Gleamusissi Adorem!" Voldemort's wand shot out red sparks that headed towards Harry. "Expelliamus!" The red sparks shot back at Voldemort, along with a golden light which Voldemort simply dodged.  
"Haven't you seen my new powers, Potter? I'm much more faster and more powerful than I was before. There is simply no way you can defeat me, haven't you seen that? Cryiutium Ecliptical!" A Blue-Greenish beam erupted towards Harry, but he ducked and it knocked a tree down.  
"Aractical Murousis!"  
A small sniper looking beam shot at Voldemort's shoulder, very fast that he couldn't dodge it in time.   
"The Order of the Phoenix!" Voldemort snarled. A figure which seemed very much like Remus Lupin stood in the clump of trees. "I'll get you another time, Potter!" And with that, Voldemort fled with Wormtail, and the Death Eaters following behind. 


	17. Memories Hurt

A/N: That part one chapter is part of a little thing. Part two is in the next book, and so on. The book's almost done, so don't worry!  
  
Disclaimer:Chapter 5. Geezus.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 17-Memories Hurt  
  
"Harry, what you and the others did tonight was very serious. You broke many school rules, could've lost many House points, and you could've died."  
The group all stood in Professor Dumbledore's office, and they knew what was coming.  
"You were lucky the Order of the Phoenix was there to save you, or else you could've died. Now, you three (He gestered to Ron, Hermione, and Joey), you may leave, but do not say a word of this. To anyone." The three left, which left Harry and Professor Dumbledore alone.  
"Professor, what is the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry curiously asked.  
"Ah, Harry, curious as ever. The Order of the Phoenix is a secret organization the Ministry set up to protect the world of evil, like Voldemort. They are situated all around the world, including here. But I must ask you, Harry, never to do something like this again and not to meddle with the affairs of the Order, until you are ready. You may leave." Professor Dumbledore gently smiled at Harry.   
~::{|}::~  
Hogsmeade was brimming with students and purchases. Harry and the others all enjoyed their time at Hogsmeaded, and Harry even got to sit next to Joey on the way back to the school. At the Grand Feast however...  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Professor Dumbledore has something to say." Professor McGonagall announced. The Great Hall was filled with banners of black instead of the winning house team this year.   
"Congratulations to Gryffindor for the win of the House Cup, again." None of the Gryffindors clapped or cheered. "This year, we have lost five students. Two from Hufflepuff, one from Ravenclaw, and the recent from Gryffindor. It is truly a great loss for us, as last year we lost another Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory." About this time, Harry looked at the Ravenclaw table and saw Cho crying silently. He then looked at Joey, who was not crying. (Cue: Can't Stop Falling In Love With You-DDR 3rd Mix) As Professor Dumbledore talked, Harry thought about all the memories he and Dean spent together;picking classes (both he and Dean blinded themselves and used their wands to pick out the classes), Hogsmeade, exams, and many other things. By the end of the speech, the students quietly went back to their feasts.  
~::{|}::~  
Everyone was glad to go home. But it was another holiday of hard homework, assignments, and grueling Professor Snape's potion labs to be done.   
"I'm actually glad to be home. For once." Harry said. He knew it was going to be a good holiday, with Uncle Vernon in his good mood. He was sure to be allowed to go over to Joey's house, and he knew he was allowed to have an actual birthday party instead of being given a small toothpick.  
"You wanna come over this summer, Harry? I'll fellytone-"  
"Telephone, Ron, honestly!" Hermione said furiously.  
"Nah, it's ok. I think the Dursleys are too happy to have me at home. Besides, you two are coming over to my birthday party!" Harry said.  
"Birthday Party? Aren't you a little old for that?" Hermione said in her matter-of-factly tone.  
"No, and Hermione, I haven't actually had a real one, like you two do." said Harry.  
"Am I invited?" Joey appeared behind Harry and pointed to herself, with a pleading look on her face.  
"Yes, of course you are! You live across from me, remember?" said Harry. They both smiled at each other.  
They all got on the train, and they all remembered the memories that happened during the year...Deaths, arrivals. All that was left behind.  
"I wonder where my dad is...??" Joey asked as they got off the train.  
"Potter! Miss Joey!" said a voice that definetly sounded like Uncle Vernon's. "I'm here to pick both of you up!"  
"But why...??" Joey asked.  
"Oh, that's between me and your father, there, miss." Joey and Harry both looked at each other. They were all going to start a new year next year, and they left their memories behind, hopefully with a new summer. 


End file.
